


Touch

by janeaustenfangirl



Series: October Writing Challenge 2020 [8]
Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, lamenting capitalism, marriage AU, theyre being soft ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeaustenfangirl/pseuds/janeaustenfangirl
Summary: “All suffering originates from craving, from attachment, from desire.” ~ Edgar Allan Poe
Relationships: Count Dracula/Abraham Van Helsing
Series: October Writing Challenge 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949926
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 9: Touch   
> Modern day marriage AU

He awoke to the sensation of long fingers playing with his hair, toying with his curls. He also noted with some degree of pleasure the feeling of a hand caressing his back. It was wonderful, he thought, as he tried desperately to stay in that twilight realm between waking and sleep. 

The sky was glowing a reddish-purple, not quite like the color of blood, with the first rays of dawn. Dracula would have to leave him soon, to go to sleep. The thought made him wrap his arms slightly tighter around Dracula’s waist. 

That was probably one of the worst things about being a human married to a vampire. Opposite sleeping schedules. 

“Good morning, my love,” Dracula mumbled. He sounded nearly tired. 

“Good morning,” he replied. He wasn’t ready for it to be morning. Not yet. He wasn’t ready for Dracula to go to sleep, and not wake up until sunset. He wasn’t ready to go to work for hours, then come home and do paperwork until Dracula woke up, and then only have a few hours until he had to go to sleep again so he wasn’t late for work the next morning. And then doing it again, and again, and again until the weekend when he could stay up a little later. Maybe Dracula could stay up during the day (sometimes he was able to, but it was essentially the equivalent of a human staying up all night). 

He wished moments like that could have lasted forever — where they were together, softly, peacefully, when Dracula stroked his back with one hand and played with his hair with the other. 

“It’s nearly 6:30, dear,” Dracula said. Bram groaned in response. “You do have to go to work, you know?” 

“A few more minutes.” 

“Fine,” he replied, needing no real argument. “I do have to go to sleep, soon.” 

“I know, I know…”

Dracula laughed, languidly and warm, and kissed Bram’s forehead. 

So they stayed like that, for a moment, until the sky was lit up to a soft pink and blue, and sunlight threatened to slip into the room through the curtains. 

“I really should be going to bed now,” Dracula said, sitting up slightly and disrupting the way Bram was sprawled on top of him. 

“Mm, alright.” Bram sighed and rolled over onto his back. Dracula reached out and stroked his cheek. 

“I’ll see you tonight. And sunset is earlier than usual tonight, you know.” 

“I’ll see you tonight, then. I love you.” 

“I love you too, dearest.” Dracula gave him a peck on the lips. “Have a good day at work.” 

“I’ll certainly try…” he mumbled, as Dracula disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

_ ‘Ever the drama queen,’ _ he thought, with a slight smile. 

All Dracula left behind was the linger of his icy touch. 

# 

**Author's Note:**

> I BET YALL THOUGHT I WAS DEAD HUH  
> Bitches I’m UNdead ok get with the program.  
> Also this is dedicated to an internet friend/mutual, who I noticed has been Straight Up Not Having a Good Time recently so I hope the fluff helps.  
> (Also, I KNOW I said I couldn’t see them being super domestic, but maybe I changed my mind. Or maybe my convictions are very loose and I just wanted to write a sappy cuddling scene. You’ll never know <3)


End file.
